Oujin Shishigami
'First Name' Oujin 'Last Name' Shishigami 'IMVU Name' 'Nicknames' Lord Shishigami Emperor Shishigami Death Incarnate 'Age' 27 'Gender' Male 'Height' 7'5 'Weight' 250 lbs 'Blood type' ( A, B, AB, B, so on and so forth ) 'Behaviour/Personality' Oujin is all things royalty incarnate. He is completely selfish, self centered, and all around in short: concided. Oujin is very snoody and up tight, beiliving the ground we walk on is beneath the air he breathes. He has a high value of pride and dignity, in the same way a warrior takes place and value in their own skills. As vein as he is, he does have an impressive sense of battle savyness an savagery. He's very calculating, even in conversation he is always plotting his next move, word, punctuation and setence. He is a calm person but when his rule is defied he is one word: ruthless. Rising to power in the most...disrespectful way, it wouldn't really matter because his feats are things one would've done had they had the same evil ambition. To a degree he almost seems ploite, but on the inside he's like a spoiled brat who will destroy anything that prevents him from having his way with anything. 'Relationship' Random amounts of women but has become obsessed with a particular mistress. 'Fighting Style' Bājíquán (Chinese: 八極拳; pinyin: Bājíquán) is a Chinese martial art that features explosive, short-range power and is famous for its elbow strikes. It originated in Hebei Province in Northern China,[citation needed] but is also well known in other places today, especially Taiwan. Its full name is kai men baji quan (開門八極拳), which means "open-gate eight-extremities fist". Baji quan was originally called bazi quan (巴子拳 or 鈀子拳) or "rake fist" because the fists, held loosely and slightly open, are used to strike downwards in a rake-like fashion. The name was considered to be rather crude in its native tongue, so it was changed to baji quan. The term baji comes from the Daoist classic, the Yijing (I-Ching), and signifies an "extension of all directions". In this case, it means "including everything" or "the universe". White Crane Boxing (Chinese: 白鶴拳) is a Southern Chinese martial art which originated in Fujian (福建) province and is now practiced throughout the world. According to oral traditions, the creation of this style is attributed to Fāng Qīniáng (方七娘; Amoy Min Nan: Hng Chhit-niâ), a female martial artist. The characteristics of this style are deep rooted stances, intricate hand techniques and fighting mostly at close range as if to imitate a pecking bird. The flying crane style however has a greater amount of long range techniques although it too does prefer close quarters hand oriented combat, which simulates the flapping of the wings. Some white crane styles also use a great variety of traditional weapons whereas others have discontinued practice with ancient weaponry. Dog Kung Fu, i.e. Góuquán (狗拳), i.e. Dishuquan (地术拳), is a martial arts style from China. This is a southern style of Chinese boxing that specializes in takedowns and ground fighting. This martial art also teaches Iron Shirt and Iron Palm fighting methods as well as specialized leaping techniques. Its creation is traditionally credited to a Buddhist nun who developed the style to defend herself from bandits on her travels. Mian Quan (literally "Cotton Fist") is a northern Chinese martial arts style which most likely originated in the province of Hebei. There is no definite given record of the creator or origin of the style. It gained fame when practiced at the 1936 Summer Olympics in Berlin, Germany as one of the main events.The theory for this style is that defense becomes offense and softness turns to hardness, and the practitioner's attacks always follow after the opponent's. Soft attacks gain the upper hand for a practitioner and sets up the opponent for a harder, more dominant array of movements.The style is simple to use as it does not require advanced movements such as grappling, therefore only using punches and kicks. Mian Quan requires balanced posture, with the majority of the body relaxed and a short-range attack span. 'Weapon of Choice' Zetsubō no kūgeki The Zetsubo No Kugeki or "Void of Despair" is the emperors trusted weapon. It's a magical staff that he forced the finest Oni blacksmiths, to enhchant with endless amounts of chi. Even going as far as to suck the souls of villigers and add them to it's power enchantments. The staff is actually "possessed" by an unknown demonic deity of some sort, which gives it the power to do anything the user pleases, weather it be to command the land, sea, sky, or even chi itself. While the emperor is a prominant chi user, this is the main source of his power. 'Elemental Control' Users can manipulate, shape and create the basic elements of nature. #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules", users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others.Due to their many similarities Telekinesis and Elemental Manipulation are often confused. Elemental Manipulation is the parent ability and power for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation and many others, while Telekinesis is the ability to control energy and matter using pure psychic energy. 'Spatial Manipulation' Users can warp, bend, flip, crush, control and otherwise manipulate all physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing. It allows only to ability to manipulate an area and whatever is inside of that area. Users are able to trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them. Users are even able to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around.Since space and time are closely related, if one has mastery over space, one can be immune to any time-based techniques and effects, to the point of negating or distorting time itself. Perks (1) 'Accelerated Probability' The power to see what choice one should make when confronted with a situation, to predict the outcomes of certain situations, and then to accelerate oneself along that path of causality immediately The user has ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Shinto